


masterpiece // im hyunsik

by boovernon



Category: BTOB, K-pop
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Korean, Bad Parenting, EVERYONE IS WHIPPED, F/M, Foreign Language, Getting to Know Each Other, Honorifics, Love at First Sight, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Non-Idol AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Sister goals, Stalking, Whipped, ahjussi, fluff overload, gentleman hyunsik, hyunsik is a sweetheart, hyunsik owns a fried chicken restaurant, i don't know how to write descriptions, i wrote it like a year earlier, most def, no one is famous in this, oc is from china, oc is in denial, oc is kind of a ditz, past-angst, the first chapter is nothing like the rest of the book, there is no im hyunsik books on here, they don't know their already dating, title will probs change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boovernon/pseuds/boovernon
Summary: So, really, it had always been Jun and me, but now there was this dude who was incredibly good looking and was always concerned with my well-being and it just made me feel something I don’t ever remember feeling before. I couldn’t even describe it. He was actually offering his time and self to take care of someone like me, who didn't realize she even needed to be looked after.orjia just wants to forget some stuff and maybe take a nap after





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> facts you may want:  
> Chinese Honorifics used: 姐 Jie (older sister), 妹 Mei (younger sister) *In usage, these words are usually repeated twice. they hardly address each other with these though, only when they’re feeling soft yanno  
> Korean Honorifics used: 아저씨 Ahjussi (middle-aged man) 오빠 Oppa (older brother/male friend) *ps my chinese sucks (wording wise) and i won’t promise you anything but if something looks funny go ahead and tell me.*
> 
>  
> 
> (hyunsik is NOT middle-aged, she's only messing w/ him)

**PROLOGUE / CHAPTER ONE**

_ Fuck. I should have known it would be this cold.  _

I thought as I speed walked down the dark, empty street, mentally scolding myself for not buying a heavier jacket when I had the money. It was mid-October and as the days drew closer to the end of another month, the temperature kept dropping.

I hugged my arms tighter around my body as another cold breeze swept by. I would have to wait for at least three more paychecks if I wanted to spend money on something besides food or rent again. 

I knew it was almost eleven considering how quiet the block was, and I was hoping Jun would be asleep by the time I reached the apartment. I hated it when she waited up on me. It just made me feel guilty when she was extra tired in the morning.

There was a faint scuffling sound behind me, almost like another pair of footsteps walking slowly. I turned my neck slightly to the side just to make sure I was truly alone, but when I didn’t notice anyone I kept on, quietly humming to distract myself from the silence that came with the late hour of the night.

I just made it to the apartment building when I thought I heard the footsteps again. I whipped my head around, preparing myself for a fight, only to find a tall man just casually scrolling through an iPhone, walking a few yards behind me. He probably didn’t even know I was in front of him. My imagination just got the best of me sometimes.

When I convinced myself that the man wasn’t a threat, I hurried into my building before he could look up and find that I was the weird one staring at him. I made it to the correct floor and unlocked my door without any hiccups. I tried to be as quiet as possible coming inside and taking off my shoes–I didn’t want to wake Jun. 

“Jia? Where were you? It’s way past eleven.” a small and tired, but still scolding voice asked. 

_ Oops, guess that didn’t work. Maybe next time. _

“Jun, you’re supposed to be in bed. You have school tomorrow.” I lightly reprimanded her. I couldn’t be too mad at her. I knew she would worry if I came home this late. 

“So what? You didn’t come home. It’s way past seven. I was worried.”

“I took an extra shift, Mei Mei. I just didn’t have time to call you, it’s not that big of a deal.” I muttered as I walked past her to the bathroom. I avoided eye contact the whole time out of guiltiness. 

“Why would you do that though? You work enough already, don’t you?” she asked innocently, standing in the doorframe. 

“Well, it’s hard to turn down an offer when it means more money to take home so I end up taking as many shifts as I can. You know that.” I tried to explain as softly as I could, knowing she doesn’t like me working so much but not quite understanding that I have to sometimes.

“Yeah, but you never work this late. You said it’s too scary to walk home in the dark.”  _ I did say that and I meant it. _ She tried to understand why I would put myself in that situation if I didn’t have to. But I kind of did have to this month. I wasn’t about to tell her the money I gave her for a new notebook for school had been meant for the rent. She dropped her book in a puddle and it was ruined, there was nothing she could do about it. 

“Sometimes you gotta do things you don’t want to do.” I shrugged and kept my back to her as I changed into some sweats and a t-shirt to sleep in. 

“I don’t remember mama ever having to work so much. How expensive can we really be?” She asked with a confused frown, though I knew she wasn’t expecting an answer.

I sighed to myself as I plopped down on the bed, beckoning her to join me. She would do that sometimes. Bring up our parents and kind of compare them to me. I know she didn’t mean any harm by it, though. She didn’t remember them the same way I did. She didn’t remember how truly messed up our family was. 

“I know it seems that way Mei Mei, but mom wasn’t a high school dropout.”  _ and she also had people sending her money every month, but that’s a different story.  _ “I’m eighteen and raising my kid sister when I’m still a kid myself. I don’t have the time to get a degree and make a career or anything so this is the next best deal.” I told her as I cuddled her close to me. I was still a little spooked from the walk home and had no intentions of sleeping alone tonight. 

I heard her let out a soft sigh before she replied. “I know. I’m sorry I cost you so much money, Jia.” She looked up at me with a pout. She was more mature than me most days but it was moments like these when I still saw her as the little girl she was.

I breathed out a small laugh and squeezed her small body to mine. “Don’t worry, Jun. You know I wouldn’t trade you for the world.” 

“I like to think I’m worth a lot more than a lousy planet but it’s whatever,” She said with a smug smile on her tired face. “night, Jie-jie. Love you.” She whispered, closing her eyes. 

I kissed her forehead, whispering back, “I love you, too.” 


	2. meeting you was the reward of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though I hate people and would rather go without them, this guy seemed genuine and sometimes you need people around you to progress further in life. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> the chapter title is from Goblin

**CHAPTER 2**

The next morning, I woke up at six o’clock to the radio alarm as usual. I crawled out of bed and went to turn the music down slightly so as not to wake Jun yet. She was a heavy sleeper anyway. 

Sleep was something very precious to the both of us. I liked her to get as much of it as she could before I had to wake her up. Even though she would deny it and say she was more of an adult than I could ever be, she was still growing and I tried not to put too much responsibility on her. Plus she was like me in the way that she got cranky when she was woken up too early.

I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Waiting for it to heat up, I stripped off my clothes and put them in the hamper. It was getting pretty full. 

_ Looks like laundry day is coming up.  _

Stepping into the shower, I felt my muscles immediately relax under the warm spray. I didn’t have time to enjoy it though, as I had to get myself ready and make Jun breakfast. I quickly washed my hair and scrubbed all the necessary parts. Once again telling myself I would shave my legs next time.

I cut off the stream and stepped out onto the cold tile. I grabbed a towel off the hook and wiped every last drop of water off of my body before I put on a robe. Without wasting any time, I brushed my teeth and went to make something for Jun to eat. 

I searched the fridge for anything that seemed even the least bit nutritional. Coming up with nothing, I just set out a bowl and spoon with a box of cereal. She wouldn’t complain. 

“Jun! Time to get up, dude!" I yelled, walking back to my bedroom, where she was still tangled up in my comforter. I put my hand on her shoulder and tried to shake her awake.

“C’mon, get up. You got school.” She groaned into the pillow before flipping over so she could glare at me with sleepy eyes.  _ See? Cranky _ . She didn’t say anything though as she huffed and sat up. 

“Go eat some cereal. I’ll have to stop by the store after work to get groceries, but still, get up and get ready.” I said dropping my shoulders at the thought of walking to the store. My disheartened thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Tightening my robe around my waist, I walked down the hall to the door. It was still early, and Jun and I don’t really have any friends anymore, so I couldn’t think of anyone who would be at the door. 

I stood on my toes to look through the peephole and sighed once I saw who it was. 

He’s at least a week early. 

Before he knocked again I opened the door partially considering I was only in a robe and, honestly, our landlord creeped me out a little. 

“Morning, Mr. Kim. How can I help you?” I asked with a smile, already knowing why he was here. I pursed my lips and closed the door a smudge when I saw his eyes trail down my short frame. 

“Good Morning to you too Ms. Li. I just came to collect. You know how it is.” He said with a small smirk that told me he knew that he was a week early. 

“Rent’s not due until Friday, Sir.” I responded coolly.  _ Be nice and nothing bad will happen. _

“Yes, but I thought since you were late last month and I let it slide, that you could pay a little early this month...” His voice trailed off towards the end as his eyes moved down to my bare legs again. 

“Come back on Friday and I’ll have your money, dude, but I only have enough money for groceries right now until  _ Friday _ , when rent is  _ actually _ due.” I told him. He was getting on my nerves and it was taking a lot of self-control not to slam the door on his toes. 

“There’s always other ways of paying, sweethea— “ 

“No.” I cut him off before I could even think about it. I didn’t want to think about it. I watched his jaw clench at my response before he breathed through his nose. 

“Honey, you know I only want to help you and your sister out—“ 

“I said no and don’t call me that.” I said stiffly. I could feel my heartbeat start to pick up pace as he continued to stand in front of me. I could act cool and tough all day, but this dude, in all honesty, made me nervous as hell.

He had always been a creepy, old man, but ever since I turned eighteen a couple months ago he’d been much too obvious in his desire to sleep with me. Despite the twenty year age difference. Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful he gave us a place to stay even though I was just barley sixteen and flat broke when we moved in, but sometimes he could just get to be too much. Being around him made my chest feel tight with anxiety. It reminded me of a scarier time.

He just huffed and held his hand out expectantly. I clenched my jaw, but could feel my resolve droppin. I knew I wouldn’t have the money on Friday anyway and went to go grab my wallet. The stubborn side of my brain told me to stand my ground and punch him in the nose but the other, more logical side knew he could easily take me down and put us out in the street if he wanted. 

I slapped what money I had saved this month into his palm and slammed the door before he could even say anything. Hopefully it was enough so I would have to see him again for at least a little while.

I guess the groceries would have to wait.   
  
☼.☼

After my encounter with Mr. Kim, I put on my work uniform and headed out the door with Jun. We walked down to the corner together before we had to part ways. 

“Make friends today, Juni. See you at seven!” I yelled at her with no shame, knowing she doesn't get embarrassed, before turning my own way to head to work.

I heard the overhead bells chime as I pushed through the door. I waved at my boss, Mrs. Choi, letting her know I'd arrived, before slipping on an apron and mentally preparing myself for the next ten hours. 

The 24/7 diner I worked at was never very busy most days except during lunch. As soon as the clock hits eleven-thirty, the bells above the door became a constant jingle. There were people in and out for the next hour or more, keeping me up front and on my feet serving everyone as quickly as I could. I tried my hardest even though so many people made me nervous as hell. When I first applied here, I asked for a job in the back, washing dishes or something, but there was none available. Being a waitress paid more anyway, so I eventually got over it.

I had been standing in front of a table of businessmen for at least two minutes, trying to take their order, but their attention was on some young girls a few tables over, sipping on milkshakes and obviously skipping school. 

_ Gross, I hate men. _

“Are you ready to order or should I come back?” I put a friendly smile on my face and made an effort to keep my annoyance out of my voice. I’m really not a people person. Luckily, this brought some of their attention back to me and finally one by one they gave me their orders. 

“Is that all?” I asked, wanting to walk away. A collection of “yes, thank you”’s followed and I was off to drop the order by the kitchen. 

“Jia, table seven.” Mrs. Choi called out as she zoomed past me. I made my way over to the table where one man was sitting alone staring out the window. I took out my pen and notepad, took a quiet, but deep breath, and said the line I had rehearsed over and over again in my head.

“Good afternoon. Can I start you off with something to drink?” I asked him, looking at the back of his head. At the sound of my voice he quickly turned his head towards me and  _ wow _ . He’s nice to look at. He smiled at me and then I realized that he must have said something.

And I just stared at him like the idiot I am. I was just racking up those self-hate points. 

“I’m so sorry, sir. Could you please repeat that?” I asked, shaking myself out of it and trying to focus on my job and not the totally hot dude sitting in the booth in front me.

I put the back of my cold fingers to my cheeks to try and soothe the warmth that was making itself known against my fair skin. I swear I wasn’t usually like this.

He seemed to find my embarrassed state amusing though because his smile widened to the point where his eyes closed.

"I'd just like some coffee if that’s alright.” He spoke with humor lacing his tone.

“Of course it is. Anything else?” I said while trying to focus and write down the word coffee, but he kept smiling at me like that and suddenly coffee was spelled with way too many  _ e _ 's. 

"No, ma’am, I think that’s okay for now, thank you.” Since when did simple, expected manners make my heart flutter like that. 

“I’ll have that right out.” With one last glance at his smile, I ran back to the kitchen. 

☼.☼

Handsome dude ended up staying for a while longer, not ordering anything but occasionally refilling his cup. Every time we made eye contact he would smile at me and my face would flush an unhealthy shade of red. Why was this happening all of a sudden? Was this flirting? Did he know me? Did I know him and just forgot about it? That would be embarrassing.

When I glanced towards his table and saw he had left I couldn’t ignore the twinge of disappointment I felt, but I quickly shrugged it off. He stayed for well over two hours at least anyway. What was I expecting from a complete stranger anyway? 

Nothing. I was expecting nothing. 

I got through the rest of my shift fairly easily and before I knew it was seven and I was ready to go home. Mrs. Choi had already asked me if I could stay, (the diner gets a surprising amount of night owls, mainly just  club-goers after a night out and a few straggling drunkards) but I know Jun would like to have me home on time every once in a while. 

Stepping outside, the first thing I noticed was the rain. Then I noticed how cold it was. I whined out loud thinking of my walk home but my protests to myself were cut short when I couldn’t feel the rain on the top of my head anymore. 

Scared out of my mind, I gasped and immediately looked up at an umbrella. When I turned around to find its owner, I was face to face (well, face to chest really) with the handsome dude from earlier. 

_ Ugh. And he’s tall too.  _

When I looked up at his face, he didn’t look as happy as he did earlier. He seemed more concerned now, but that didn’t stop me from admiring him. From his furrowed brows to his pretty, plump lips.  _ Woah, where’d that come from, Jia? You’re too short to even reach his lips, dumbo. _

“Hey, girl. Are you listening to me?” I suddenly heard him ask and I huffed in agitation knowing I missed what he said  _ again _ . 

“Ah, shit, no. I’m sorry dude, I totally missed that. What’d you say?” At my honest response, his eyebrows raised and that smile was back on his face. He shook his head at me, and mumbled something in Korean to himself that I didn’t catch. He smiled at my confused face and repeated his question. 

“I asked if you’re walking home in this.” He said with the soft, concerned look taking over his features once again. I suspiciously squinted my eyes at him trying to see what game he could’ve been playing. 

“Well I ain’t about to get in your car or anything if that’s what you’re hinting at.” I told him bluntly. Just because he’s handsome doesn’t mean he can’t be dangerous. My response earned me another one of his smiles. And he looked kind of… proud, maybe?

“I wasn’t going to make you get into any car. I was just going to ask if I could walk you home seeing as it doesn’t look like you have an umbrella or even a hood on your jacket.” He seemed like he was scolding me but there was still that soft look on his face that just made me feel so small. 

“Hmm,” I pondered his request out loud to distract myself from the heavy thumping in my chest. “It’s probably not the best idea to let a stranger walk me home but you do have an umbrella,” I stated quite dumbly. He softly laughed at me and there was nothing I could do to stop my pout. What was so funny?

"Yes I do," he stated. I thought it over for another moment.

“Okay. Let’s go then. Make sure to keep up though. I walk fast.” I said with a pointed look before I began walking.

 

“So, what do you go by?” Tall dude spoke suddenly, breaking the silence that had been with us the entire walk. He had managed to keep up with me the whole time despite the fact that I was basically doing the splits with every step just to walk way faster than normal. 

_ It’s because of his extra long legs.  _ I thought to myself.  _ Whatever. Fuck tall people. _

“Huh?” He spoke too fast and although I’ve lived in Korea for most of my teenage life, it’s easy for me to get confused if I’m not paying attention. Jun and I mostly communicate in Mandarin at home, even though I was the one always scolding her for not practicing enough when we first moved here.

“I asked you your name?” He spoke slower and clearer as if he could hear my thoughts.

“Oh, I knew that. My name’s Li Jia.” I  pronounced each syllable. “Now, Ahjussi, you have to tell me your name.” I smiled at him in a way I hoped was cute. With my manners and the ‘charming’ personality I’ve been told I had, it was almost inconceivable that he would ever be able to resist me. All this earned me was a laugh though and I wasn’t sure if that was a bad thing or not. He had a nice laugh.

“It’s Im Hyunsik,” he smiled around the words “and I’m only 27. The Ahjussi definitely isn't necessary” More laughter, but this time with a shake of his head.

“27?” I raise my eyebrows.  _ That’s like a nine-year difference, which is almost ten, which is a decade. Nice Jia. You really know math and how to pick your men.  _ “Then yes, it’s very necessary if I want to be polite and respectful towards my elder.” I knew he wasn’t near old enough to be considered middle-age from the beginning but, who would I be if I wasn’t rude? He didn’t seem to find it very offensive though as he just smiled even wider at me. There was no way he could see me now. His eyes were completely closed.

“Okay Li Jia-ssi. Whatever you want.” He said just as I stopped walking a few blocks from my apartment. I’m not totally dumb. I wasn’t actually gonna lead him to my home. Jun would probably try and fight him. She’s real protective like that these days.

“Well, this is me.” I glanced around the area so he couldn’t see my face and my lie wouldn't seem obvious. I’ve been told I have a very ‘readable’ face, whatever that means. 

“Really?” He asked suspiciously. “You live here?”

“Yeah. Why? What’s wrong with it?” I questioned defensively, sticking up for my fake home. I wasn’t even sure what kind of building it was. There were some words on the front, but I didn’t bother reading them. It looked home-y enough.

“Nothing’s wrong with it, no, it’s just... I didn’t think you lived in a pregnancy clinic, that’s all.” He pursed his lips, trying not to laugh and shrugged like he didn’t just see through and crush my entire purpose. 

“Fuck” I cursed in Mandarin. He smiled again

“You have a very dirty vocabulary.” I raised an eyebrow at him, kind of surprised he understood me, but then gave up.

“Shut up” I whined. All the walking was making me tired. “I just wanna go home and my feet hurt but we ended up going like ten minutes out of my way because I took a wrong turn but I was too embarrassed to turn around.” I pretty much cried out at him. Okay, so maybe I am totally dumb and was gonna lead him all the way to the place where I sleep. Sue me. 

“Your feet hurt?” He asked. Good. He didn’t seem to pick up on anything I just said.  _ Ha _

I just nodded while making some kind of pathetic, distressed noise at the back of my throat. I wouldn’t ever act like this if I was in the right state of mind but I had been on my feet literally all day and I liked to lay down as soon as I got home, so spending an extra long two hours (read: twenty minutes) walking really took a toll on my already fuzzled brain.

“Why didn’t you say anything? Here.” He suddenly turned and squatted down in front of me, still holding the umbrella. “Get on”

I did so without hesitation. My tired brain was obviously okay with us dying tonight. I just got on his back and rested my head on his shoulder like we had known each other for more than a few hours. When he stood up, I wrapped my legs around his waist as tight as I could knowing he only had one free hand to support my weight with. 

“Don’t fall asleep just yet, you gotta tell me where to go. Can you do that?” I could tell he was trying to keep his voice soft, but that definitely wasn’t helping me at all. 

“Mmhm. I can. Just go back like two blocks, but then turn left instead of going this way again.” I also gave him my address along with the very vague directions and then closed my eyes. He could figure it out. 

The next thing I remembered was when I felt my feet touch the ground. Feeling disoriented and confused, I was thankful when he immediately turned around to steady me. I looked around to see us inside the building and standing before my front door. 

“Oh,” I started tiredly “right on, we made it.” I took my keys out of my pocket and moved forward to unlock my door. I turned to Hyunsik with sleepy eyes.

“Thank you for walking me home and for the use of your back, Ahjussi.” I grinned at him sheepishly and gave a ninety-degree bow. I turned to walk off, expecting him to do the same when he spoke up.

“Wait. Give me your phone.” He said, holding out his hand expectantly. I raised my eyebrows at him but nevertheless handed him my phone.

“Why?” I asked him as he took the device from my hand. I was basically hugging the door now to keep myself upright as I watched him type stuff into my phone.

“I want you to have my number, just in case you ever need anything. It’s dangerous out there and you seem to get off work kinda late so…” He trailed off just before he finished and handed me my phone back. 

“We’re friends now, so you can call me whenever you want. If you’re ever in danger or if you don’t feel safe or anything at all, you call me, okay? No matter how small it seems.” He was completely serious, but I could still detect the soft concern in his eyes. Why did he care so much for a girl he just met? I don’t know, but I guess it didn’t hurt to make a new friend. Even though I hate people and would rather go without them, this guy seemed genuine and sometimes you need people around you to progress further in life. Wise words from the preteen I live with.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” I told him honestly. “but thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Now go inside before you fall asleep out here.” I could’ve fallen asleep standing up just listening to the sound of his voice, but he was right. It was about bedtime anyway. 

“Okay. Good night, Ahjussi.” 

“Good night, Jia.”


	3. can this be my confession?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunsik had started making his way back towards his car when he turned around and saw that I hadn’t budged. He rolled his eyes, but there was still a smile on his face and laughter in his voice when he walked back over to me. “Go inside, Jia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot happens in this chapter  
> also 6k words clap for me

I didn’t see Hyunsik at the diner the next day. Or the day after that. Or the entire rest of that week. Hmm, I guess that’s what happens when you try to be nice to people and make friends. I could’ve called him if I wanted to. I mean, he did say I could call for _anything,_ but I couldn’t think of a good enough reason to bother him. He was probably busy anyway.

 _Or you just don’t want to admit that you miss him._ That’s it. Yeah, that’s definitely what it is.

Whatever. No more pouting. Who cares that I didn’t see him this week. Who cares if I never see him again. I am _not_ going to call him because that would only make me seem desperate and I am _not_ desperate. In fact, I _hate_ people so this is _obviously_ for the best. Okay. Great. Glad I got that out of the way.

I knew this probably wouldn’t last. They never did. I got attached way too easily and that was dangerous. That’s why I just avoided making friends and meeting people all together. It wasn’t worth bringing someone into not only my life but also Jun’s if they wouldn’t stick around. We already have enough problems including abandonment issues.

My shift was ‘over’ at seven but it was reaching eleven o’clock now and I was just getting ready to leave. I had already called Jun to inform her of when I would most likely be home and told her not to wait up and to take some money off the top of the fridge and get something to eat.

The walk home was as quiet as I expected it to be this late at night. I enjoyed the night time even though everything scared me and I jumped at literally every noise. Then I heard someone else walking behind me. _Again_. There wasn’t any threat last time and I had to convince myself that this was the same thing. Even though it was uncommon for anyone to be walking around this late in this kind of neighborhood, unless you were me, of course.

Even though I told myself that I wasn’t in any danger and my imagination was just too wild, I still sped up just a bit. So did they.

_Heart, calm down. It’s just a coincidence._

I sped up some more anyway and reached for my phone. I was too busy trying to find the number in my contacts to focus on the person's footsteps or if they sped up with mine again. As soon as I saw the name, I hit call and put the phone to my ear. He answered on the first ring.

“ _Hello?_ ” A deep voice said over the line.

“Ahjussi?” I whispered pathetically. I already felt like crying. I could feel my chest getting tighter making it harder to breathe, but I did my best to stay calm. I kept reminding myself that I just needed to explain the situation to Hyunsik and he would make it better.

I got an immediate response. “ _Jia? What’s wrong_?”

“I’m kind of um, uh… worried right now.” I tell him without trying to make a big deal out of what is most likely nothing, though answering the phone crying probably ruined any chance of that.

“ _Why? What’s happened? Where are you?"_ His rapid questioning was making his concern obvious, which made me feel a little bit better about calling so late.

“Um, well, I’m walking home right now but I think there’s someone following me.” I continued to speak softly in case the person might hear me talking about them and decide that that’s enough reason to attack.

“ _Where are you, Jia? I’m coming to get you.”_ I could hear rustling on his end and the sound of keys jingling. “ _Are they still following you_?” I stayed quiet for a moment to listen for any movement around me, but I couldn't hear the footsteps anymore.

“I don’t hear them right now.” I told him, but I didn’t know if that really made it any better.

“ _Can you look and see if there may be anyone behind you still?_ ” He spoke slowly. I could hear an engine starting. He must’ve been getting in his car.

“No, cause what if I look back and see nothing and then turn back around and they’re right in my face or something?” I whispered/cried pitifully because that what always happened in the movies and I wasn’t ready for it. My breathing was getting quicker along with the beating of the vital organ in my chest.

“ _The chance of that actually happening is very unlikely, but if you’re really too scared then you don’t have to, it’s okay”_ He spoke softly, wanting to keep me calm as well as himself. “ _Now can you tell me where you are_?”

“I’m by a pharmacy I think. Um, I think it says med-something.” This was a great time to expose my reading skills that don’t exist. “And I’m not scared, I’m just worried.” I mumbled the last part pathetically.

“ _Right, right. I know you’re not scared at all. You’re a brave girl, you’re just worried right now. That’s all_.” He quickly reassured me even though I still felt like a five-year-old who left her parents side at the mall and got lost.

“Yeah,” I huffed. “Are you almost here?” I whined. “I don’t wanna go any further in case you can’t find me.”

“ _Yes, I’m here. I’m about to turn this corner and I’ll be there, okay_?” He said, just as a pair of headlights shone down the road. My shoulders sank with relief as I realized he was here now. I could catch my breath.

He pulled to a stop in front of me and didn’t even bother shutting off the ignition. He just jumped out of the car and promptly put his hands down on my shoulders, scanning me from head to toe. When he saw no injuries, he looked around the area for anyone who seemed suspicious, but the streets were once again empty. He finally put his gaze back on me.

“Are you alright?” He asked. The worry was obvious in his eyes when he looked into mine.

“Yeah. I’m okay. I was just worried and you said I should call you and stuff so I did. Sorry if I woke you up.” I put my head down out of embarrassment and to hide the fact that I wanted to cry. Suddenly, I was being pulled into a warm chest.

“Ahh, you had me worried. And don’t ever worry about waking me up, I wasn’t asleep, but even if I was that wouldn’t have stopped me from coming.” He told me sincerely. He was so nice and soft. I couldn’t help but let out a few sniffles. He instantly pushed me away from his chest only to take my face in his big hands.

“Aww no, baby don’t cry. I know, I know. It’s okay. I’m here now, I’ll take you home, yeah?.” I hadn’t realized that any tears had fallen. He wiped my cheekbones with the pads of his thumbs. The pet name never even registered in my head.

He led me around the car and sat me down in the passenger seat like I couldn’t move on my own, which was probably true. He even leaned over me to buckle my seat belt for me, then got in the driver’s seat and drove off in the direction of my building. I guess he remembered my address from earlier in the week. So thoughtful.

He was so perfect and I liked him way too much. I haven’t had a crush since, like, elementary school, so I forgot most of what it was like, but I didn’t think any of those boys on the playground could ever make me feel this warm and safe inside. I didn’t even know if I could be embarrassed around him anymore. I mean, I make a fool of myself every time we’re together and he still acts like he likes me at least, so that’s gotta count for something, right? I just wish I had more experience with this kind of stuff. I wasn’t sure if my feelings were growing too fast or if I was reading his signals right. For all I knew, he could just think of me as some helpless little girl who needs extra help taking care of herself. Which I don’t, but like, I wouldn’t complain about it or anything.

I was so used to always being the adult in the situation ever since our grandfather died and even before we moved to Korea and Jun and I were left to our own devices. I had been taking care of myself for as long as I could remember. Our parents were never very stable anyway, especially towards the end, and by the time we moved here to live with our grandfather he was already too old to take care of us in any way other than giving us a place to live. So, really, it had always been Jun and me, but now there was this dude who was incredibly good looking and was always concerned with my well-being and it just made me feel something I don’t ever remember feeling before. I couldn’t even describe it. He was actually offering his time and self to take care of someone like me, who didn't realize she even needed to be looked after.

I hated feeling or being weak in front of other people, but ever since I met Hyunsik, literally a week ago, I seemed to always be in a situation that made me vulnerable. And what really weirded me out was the fact that I was comfortable with it. I liked the idea of having someone that would protect me. I liked the idea of not having to be strong every second of every day. I was so comfortable with this man and that scared me.

“Jia, we’re here. Li Jia-ssi, wake up.” I almost screamed and he instantly shot away from me, which made me feel bad. I didn’t even realize that I had fallen asleep. It had been too long of a day and I didn’t take a nap during my lunch break. We were parked in front of my building, but I wasn’t sure how long we had been there.

“Hello?” I dumbly said because that was all my tired self could spit out at that moment. Hyunsik just smiled at me like I wasn’t a total mess and I couldn’t stop the dopey smile that grew on my face.

“Hi. We’re here now. Are you feeling better? Do you need me to help you out?” He asked but I didn’t think my answer would have been that important because before I could even say ‘No thanks, I’m fine’ he was already out of the car and opening my door. He grabbed me from under my armpits, like a _child_ , and gently set me on the ground, but he didn’t take his hands off of me. Instead, he put them on my shoulders and looked at me with concern in his eyes.

“Are you okay?” This was like the eighth time he asked b-t-dubs. I answered the same as always.

“Yes, Ahjussi, I’m okay. It was just a spook, promise.” I told him, kinda, honestly. He seemed more worried than I was and if I told him I had felt scared shitless, there’s no telling how _he_ would actually feel.

“Are you sure?” I had to refrain from rolling my eyes that time and replied with a confident nod. He bit his lip hesitantly for a moment and my eyes were immediately drawn to the movement before he let it go.

“Okay.” He just nodded to reassure himself and escorted me inside. His hand that rested on my back as he followed me up the stairs made me feel all tingly and warm and I was thankful that I was walking in front of him so he couldn’t see how red my face was.

I could feel his eyes on the back of my head as I tried to unlock my door and it caused me to almost drop my keys more than once. I don’t know why I felt so nervous or like this was any different from the last time he took me home, but I did and it was. Maybe I was still feeling a little shaken up from earlier or maybe I was once again so tired that I didn’t mind if this man turned out to be a serial killer because I don’t think I would have said what came out of my mouth next on any other night.

“Do you want to come inside?” He didn’t say anything for a long three seconds and that was enough to make me feel awkward and I tried to save myself, horribly.

“I just thought that maybe you were thirsty or something,” Feeling uncomfortable I subconsciously started rambling in Chinese. “You know, I shouldn’t have even said anything. I don’t know why I’m like this. I’m really so–” He cut me off by grabbing my hands that I didn’t realize had moved up to cover my face. He moved my hands down and smiled at me.

“I could use something to drink.” He said to me and now my face was red again, wow.

“Oh okay, cool. Come on in.” I kicked my shoes off by the door and he followed my actions, albeit in a much neater fashion. I’m pretty sure he straightened up my shoes too. As I lead him through our small apartment towards our kitchen-slash-dining room, I remembered that Jun was probably asleep and I didn’t really want to explain to her what this tall man was doing in our home, drinking our water.

“Hey umm,” I whispered which I could tell confused him. “My sister is asleep and she has school tomorrow, so I hope you don’t mind whispering.” I explained to him as I reached up to grab a mug from the cabinet. Then I remembered that he was a normal human unlike me and Jun and he probably thought it was weird to drink something not hot out of a mug. I put the ‘coffee cup’ back in the cabinet and tried to reach the next shelf where we kept ‘real cups’. I tried to stand on my toes without breaking my ankles, but I only looked stupid, so I dropped back to the ground with a huff. I took a second with my head down to take a deep breath and keep myself from crying out of pure nervousness before I tried again.

“Stop.” A big hand gently kept me flat on the ground by my shoulder while it’s partner reached above me to grab a cup (It was a plastic one from the dentist but I was already too embarrassed to notice).

“Let me help.” He kept his voice calm and much more collected than I felt.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get to sneak a nap in during my lunch break so I’m really tired. You haven't even been here for five minutes and I already feel like a horrible host.” I pouted but I didn’t turn around to look at him. He sat the cup down and turned me around himself. I was stuck between him and the counter now with no escape.

“You're doing just fine, Jia.” He reassured me. “Nobody’s going to be a perfect host when It’s almost 12 in the morning.” His words made me relax a bit and I couldn't help it when my head fell on his chest and I wrapped my arms around his torso. He tensed up slightly out of shock, (or uncomfortableness, I didn't know) but I just ignored it and squeezed him tighter. Boundaries didn't exist this late at night.

“You’re the nicest Ahjussi I’ve ever met.” I breathed out as I felt him slowly reciprocate my unexpected hug. Then I finally noticed what he said.

“Oh my God,” I lifted my head. “I’ve kept you up almost all night and you’re probably tired and have stuff to do tomorrow and I–” He cut me off again when he grabbed my head and placed it back on his chest.

“Shh, just shh, Jia. You’re tired. Don’t worry about me. I wanted to help you tonight and I wanted to come inside. Just relax, honey. Quit working yourself up.” He moved his hand up and down my back to help soothe my heavy breathing. “I think it’s definitely past your bedtime, am I right?” He asked, but I was too sleepy to answer. He was so warm.

“Yeah c’ mon, let’s get you to bed.” He tried to pull away but I only squeezed my arms tighter around his middle and if I whined a little too, neither of us said anything.

“Okay, okay.” He returned his arms to their position around my shoulders. “Do you need me to carry you?” He asked in the softest voice I’ve heard yet. I just tightened my arms again.

“Okay,” He lowered his hands to right above the back of knees, keeping a respectful distance from my bottom.

“Up” He boosted me up and I immediately wrapped my legs around his hips. He gave me a moment to adjust before I relaxed and looked him in the face. Our faces were so close I could feel his breath, but he just gave me a small smile that I returned and set my head on his shoulder. I felt him huff out a short laugh.

“Aigoo. You really are a baby, aren’t you?” I shrugged. “Sometimes” I yawned out in Chinese. It was easy to slip back into my native tongue when I was at home or just tired. He didn’t seem to mind as he stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room.

“Alright, I’m guessing I go down the hallway here, but which room is yours?” His deep voice rumbled against the shell of my ear. It wasn’t until later that night after he had left that I realized he was speaking in Chinese with me.

“That one.” I pointed at my plain, white door with the paint chipping off. He walked into my room and I was thankful it was mostly clean aside from my pillows spread all over the small bed.

“I’m gonna set you down now, alright?”

“Okay.” I gave back drowsily. He set me on the bed, but I kept my arms tight around the back of his neck and blinked at him. He just smiled at me again. _He always smiles. He’s so pretty._

“You gotta let go of me, baby.” I blinked again. Did he just call me baby? I already forgot.

“Oh, uh-huh” I let my arms fall off of him and he helped me to lay down, putting a pillow under my head and everything. He picked up my blanket from the end of the bed and laid it over me. He even tucked the sides under my body, still being respectful of where he touched me though.

“I really like you, Ahjussi.” I said around a yawn. I would definitely regret saying that in the morning if I even remembered. I was teetering on the edge of sleep, but I could still hear when he laughed.

“I really like you too, Jia.” I heard him whisper. I just smiled with my eyes already closed. I wanted to remember that part.

“Goodnight”

“Night-night”

☼.☼

It was a struggle to get up the next morning. I haven't wanted to sleep in a long time but I didn’t get to bed until slightly later than usual last night. Jun finally had to come drag me out of bed and into the kitchen where she already had a box of cereal out. I sat down at the table and poured my breakfast into a bowl, but before I could dig in my sister spoke up.

“Who’d you come home with last night?” She asked with total seriousness. My spoon fell back into the bowl with a splash. I ignored my too-hot face and tried to clean up my mess while acting nonchalant.

“What do you mean?” I responded with false obliviousness.

“I _mean_ I heard talking last night.” Oh, so maybe she wasn’t completely asleep.

“Wait, you heard talking last night? That’s weird.” I pretended to be worried. Maybe she would believe me if I told her someone might have broken in and stole nothing but rather just talked to themselves for a few minutes before leaving.

“Yeah, around midnight. You came in with someone. Sounded like a man.” She was still completely serious and I didn’t know how much longer before she started yelling at me. She was scary when she was angry but I guess she got it from me.

“Are you sure you were hearing it in here? Maybe it was the neighb–”

“Who was it, Jia?” She cut me off. I sighed and then decided I should stop trying and just tell her. She should know when a new person enters my life anyway because it’s her life too.

“Were we talking loud?” I asked sheepishly.

“So there was someone?” I confirmed her question with a guilty nod.

“No, you weren't loud at all. I actually thought I was just dreaming, but since you already confessed, who was it?” She spoke casually as if she wasn’t totally serious and disappointed with me just three seconds ago. I took a deep breath to keep myself calm

“It was a friend I made recently. He just walked me home.” I told her.

“And you invited him in?” She asked but it didn’t really sound like a question.

“I invited him in,” I put my head down. “but just because it was the nice thing to do. I gave him something to drink as a ‘thank you’.” Minus the part where I don’t think he actually drank anything. “You know, I’m a great role model for you. I always do the right thing and what happened last night was just an example that you should try and follow only at an earlier time of day and not with any boys.” I defended myself while I tried to grab my ‘adult-title’ back from the thirteen-year-old who was way too mature for her age.

“Yeah, right. Anyway, what’s his name?” She completely disregarded my short speech about how lucky she is to know me.

“His name is Im Hyunsik.” I said with a sigh that came out more dreamy than I intended.

“Oh, so he’s cute. He sounded cute.” She assumed just by the sound of my voice when I said his name.

“What? I-I never said he was cute. Don’t say stuff like that, bro. You’re thirteen.” I tried to regain my cool by scolding her but my face was still red and my breathing was getting quicker, which she noticed and toned down the teasing.

“I’m just kidding, Jie-Jie. I’m happy you’re making friends. When do I get to meet him?” She asked.

“Probably not for a while, honestly. I don’t wanna scare him off with our situation or anything.” I told her honestly. “And, um, he’s kinda older.” I added. Her eyes widened and I immediately corrected myself.

“Not like old-old. He’s like, 27. Which isn’t bad. I still call him Ahjussi, just to mess with him though.” I laughed but then remembered what I said earlier about being a role model and everything. “I mean to be polite because I’m nice.” I coughed. “Yes, be more like me, Jun.”

“I don’t think I should.” She gave me a weird look then stood up to finish getting ready. She was way ahead of me. I wasn’t even dressed yet and it was almost time to go.

_Damn. Now I have to hurry._

I dumped my bowl in the sink and ran to my room to throw on the jeans I wore yesterday and put on deodorant. My hair looked fine. My face looked fine-ish. My teeth. I needed to brush my teeth. After I mentally marked everything on my morning checklist, I met Jun by the door where she was waiting impatiently.

“Sorry.” I said as I locked the door and headed towards the stairs.

“No you’re not,” She said smiling.

“I know, I meant that I’m sorry for not being sorry” We were laughing when we walked outside, but I stopped as soon as I noticed a familiar car. Then I noticed the familiar figure leaning against the passenger side. I looked at Jun to see if she had seen him yet, but she was already looking at him with wide eyes. She turned to me and moved her eyebrows as if to ask ‘Is that the dude?’. I kept my face straight but gave her a small, single nod.

Hyunsik stepped away from his car and began walking towards us. I kept looking back and forth between him and Jun with a panicked look on my face. I was trying to find a way out of this situation because I hadn’t been expecting it for at least a while longer. I was not prepared yet. They were going to meet. He was officially going to be a part of our lives now.

“Good morning, Jia. Good morning, Jia’s little sister. It’s a pleasure meeting you.” He smiled and they shook hands while I stayed frozen in place. Jun was saying something like ‘I’ve heard hardly anything about you’ when I finally snapped out of it.

“What are you doing here?” I asked him seriously, ignoring the look my sister was giving me. Hyunsik only smiled. I could’ve sworn he was the most patient man on earth.

“I’m giving you a ride. Both of you.” He declared like we had no other option.

“We’re okay to walk–” I was about to decline his offer when Jun interrupted me.

“Oh wow, thank you. Jie-Jie, you didn’t mention he had a car.” She was already opening the door and throwing her bag in the seat. Hyunsik turned to me.

“C’ mon, Jia. Please, It’ll make me feel better. My car’s a lot safer than you walking. Let me take you to work, please?” He was so sweet about it and I lost whatever fight I thought about putting up. I couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“Whatever you say, Ahjussi.” I said as he led me to the car and opened the passenger door for me.

The car ride wasn’t at all awkward or tense like I thought it would be. Jun talked the whole time and asked Hyunsik as many personal questions as she could. Not once did he seem uncomfortable with the 13-year olds interrogating. He answered all her questions about himself respectfully and with more patience than I had ever seen in one person.

It wasn’t until after he dropped Jun off at her school that the car was finally quiet, but it still didn’t feel awkward. I was a little tense, but Hyunsik seemed completely relaxed as he drove. I felt like I needed to break the silence so I wouldn’t come off as weird just staring at him.

“Where were you, Ahjussi?” I asked. He took his eyes off the road for a split-second to glance at me in confusion, then moved them back.

“What are you talking about, Jia? Last night?” He asked as I scooted down into my seat and curled my arms around myself.

“No, not last night, but… all week. I haven’t seen you at the diner and I didn’t know if you changed your mind about being my friend or something or…” I trailed off shrinking further into the leather. He chanced a look at me again and I was about to say something about keeping his eyes on the road before he spoke.

“I didn’t change my mind at all. Don’t think like that, Jia. I still want to know you.” His words reassured me a great amount, but I didn’t say anything and let him continue. “I’m sorry I seemed absent, but I’ve had to work all week because one of my employees was sick.” This made me relax. I would have to remember to ask about the ‘my employees’ thing later.

I sat up in my chair. “So you’re not upset?” I asked just to confirm we were all good.

His response was immediate. “No, of course not. Why would I ever be upset? Especially with you, Jia. You're too perfect. I figured you wouldn't remember most of our conversation from last night.” He pulled the car up to the curb in front of the diner and smiled at me. Oh my God. Did I embarrass myself yesterday?

“No, I don’t really remember much, why? Did I say something weird? Should I be embarrassed right now? What did I say?” I questioned him non-stop. If I made a fool of myself in front of him I wanted to know so that I could walk into oncoming traffic and forget about it. He just laughed though and stepped out of the car to come open my door. “Nothing is funny right now. Why do you always laugh? Is it what I did last night? Please, Ahjussi. Just tell me so I can fix it.” I whined at him as he helped me out of the car and onto the sidewalk. His whole hand was wrapped around my elbow.

“You don’t need to fix anything, Jia. You didn’t do or say anything wrong last night.” He smiled at me like I was a silly child for even thinking so. “Don’t stress so much, doll. You're going to get worry lines.” My eyes widened and I slowly brought my hands up to feel my face.

“Really?” I whispered.

“Yes, but it wouldn’t matter because you would still be perfect.” He gave me a cheeky smile as entire body heated up and I looked at him in disbelief.

“Stop!” I cried out at him. “You can’t say that!” He freaking _l a u g h e d_. I was so close to just pushing him into the road and running back home to sleep this off. He grabbed me by my shoulders, leaned in close to my ear and whispered with confidence,

“I can say whatever I want to.” He then planted a gentle, but nonetheless there, kiss on my forehead. He leaned back. “Now go inside before you’re late.” I stood there on the sidewalk, where he had just kissed me. It was on my forehead but still, I didn’t dare move.

There was no way. That didn’t happen. Nope. No. Woah. Wow. _Hi heart, yeah it’s me. Please don’t stop. Love, Jia (aka the girl who will die early) thx ;)_

Hyunsik had started making his way back towards his car when he turned around and saw that I hadn’t budged. He rolled his eyes, but there was still a smile on his face and laughter in his voice when he walked back over to me. “Go inside, Jia.” He grabbed my shoulders again and I came back from whatever daze I was in with a movie-worthy gasp, thinking that he might put his lips on me again. But that didn’t happen and my heart wouldn’t slow down. I finally made it to the door and glanced back at him one last time.

“Go.” He made a shoo-ing motion with his hands but was still smiling as he walked backwards to his car. I just nodded dumbly and pushed through the door.

Did he actually expect me to be able to work after that?

 

I still had another hour before my break when I could go in the back and rest. My mind was still reeling from the incident that happened nearly two hours ago. I had walked through the doors with my face burning a bright red and feeling like everyone in the building had just watched what happened to me outside through the windows, when in reality no one cared what kind of intimate things I was up to out on the sidewalk. What was really important though, at the top of my priorities list, was how I planned on facing Hyunsik later. I had no doubt that I would see him again soon. I just hoped I wouldn’t make a fool of myself in front of him. He made it pretty clear that we were friends now and friends do that kind of stuff I guess. That’s what I thought at least. He’s got me all confused now.

I had just left an order in the kitchen and was on my way to the next table where an older man sat. This guy was actually an ahjussi, though. Not some hot 27-year-old who would surprise me with forehead kisses and light my skin on fire… metaphorically. I pulled out my notebook and repeated my lines in my head once more before saying them out loud.

“Hello, how are you today? Can I start you off with anything to drink?”

“I’m good, thank you asking Jia-ssi.” He smiled at me. I tried to ignore the creepy feeling he gave me. Lot’s of old men were ‘sweet’ like this in Korea. He was only reading my name tag anyway. “I’d like just a bottle of something to start, please.” I wasn’t sure if he meant alcohol or not and I didn’t want to bring him a diet pepsi or something on accident and then him be all overly nice when I tried to apologize for it.

“A bottle of what?” This wasn’t in my script, so the question came out blunt and kind of rude, but oh well.

“Soju, dear.” He laughed easily. I gave him a tight smile.

“Right. I’ll be right out with that.”

I rushed back to the kitchen and headed for the coolers where we kept the alcohol. Was I old enough to be serving this stuff, or even handling it? It didn’t matter. I pulled out one of the green bottles and heard someone walk in behind me.

“Uh, I hope that’s for you because we don’t serve alcohol his early.” One of my coworkers said. It was another waiter but I honestly didn’t remember any of these peoples names. He raised an eyebrow at the drink in my hand.

“Well, the guy wanted it. Was I supposed to tell him no?” It was meant to be a rhetorical question, but he answered anyway.

“Yes. You’re supposed to tell him we don’t serve alcohol this early. Just like that. You can’t give that to him, it could get you fired.” He told me like it was obvious and I was dumb because if I had just read the employee handbook then I would know that. Well, I think this guy is the stupid one for even knowing about the handbook.  

“Well, do you want to go out there and tell him he can’t have his drink? He seemed pretty buff to me, think you can handle that?” I asked him, lying about the ‘buff’ part. He was quiet for a second before his face scrunched up.

“Nah, you can handle it.” Then he walked out. What was the point then? Why even put in the effort? This was probably why I didn’t know his name.

I grabbed a shot glass from the shelf then took a deep breath and stepped back out onto the floor and headed towards his table. I sat the bottle down on a coaster and put his glass beside it.

“Here’s that for you, sir. Just let me know when you’re ready to order.” As I turned to walk away he grabbed my wrist and tugged me back towards the table. _Shit, dude. You don’t gotta be so aggressive._

“It’s good to see you again, Jia.”


End file.
